Syndra's Humiliating Encounter
by Sexy Syndra
Summary: Syndra misjudges a situation with Zed. The result is a lesson in humiliation she won't soon forget. Humiliation, Bondage, BDSM, Bra and Panties, Teasing, Bound and Gagged, Spanking, Erotic Games.
1. Chapter 1

Syndra's Humiliating Encounter

She was exhausted. More exhausted then she cared to admit to her ruthless adversary. With little to no magic left to defend against the multitude of shadows closing in on her Syndra knew it was only a matter of time before her inevitable defeat at the hands of her would be ally. She could not have foreseen Zed's wrath being unleashed upon her at the mere mention of them working together towards Ionia's destruction. Barely able to stand Syndra defiantly awaited the finishing blow, not wanting to give her enemy the pleasure of seeing fear in her eyes.

Several shadows circled her form; however the most distressing of all was the shade that lifted his blade to Syndra's throat. Knowing that any form of retaliation would be met with a swift end she stood as still as possible while two shadows drew in closer and placed their blades against her thighs. They stalked around their prey, slicing her dress into a short miniskirt in the process. Infuriated Syndra used what little magic she could summon to push back her perverted attackers. Suddenly her arms were pulled harshly behind her back and tied at the wrists with strips of her own clothing. She looked back and saw Zed forcing her elbows together and tying them with another strip. Syndra was utterly humiliated as this caused her already voluptuous assets to push harder against her bra and belted corset top.

"Let me go you monster!" Panic quickly overtook her as she felt Zed tear another portion of her increasingly short miniskirt. With the bottom of her lacey black thong panties on display Syndra struggled and squirmed to escape the shadow's clutches. Zed grabbed her headdress and threw it to the ground causing Syndra's hair to fall loosely against her back. Zed's fingers traced the lace of her exposed panties before he gripped what was left of her skirt and tore it away, fully exposing Syndra's curvaceous panty-clad bottom to Zed and his shadows.

"Gag her with her own skirt" Zed commanded as he handed the material to one of his shadows. Upon hearing this Syndra quickly locked her jaw and started thrashing against the shadows holding her. "Open your mouth before I command them to use your panties instead". Syndra was no fool, she knew her options were limited and keeping her panties was something she was very much interested in. Slowly she opened her mouth and allowed the shadow to shove her skirt inside. A thin piece of cloth was drawn tightly between her lips and knotted behind her head. Syndra cursed herself for allowing these deviants to bring her to such a lowly state. She also was not pleased with her decision to wear such skimpy lingerie. Syndra managed to snap out of her thoughts of regret when she felt the belts on her top being unfastened. "Pwease no!" was all Syndra managed to eek out before her corset top fell to the ground with the belts still in the hands of Zed and his shadows. Her black lace bra left little to the imagination as it strained to contain the extra pressure her chest was placing on it.

The front clasp barely held when Syndra bucked wildly as the shadows bound her legs at the thighs, knees, and ankles with the belts stolen from their lovely captive. Once they had finished the shadows stepped back to admire their handiwork. With her legs tightly bound by belts standing in her high heeled thigh high boots became an increasingly difficult task. She almost toppled over when Zed started groping her through her lingerie.

Although she hated herself for it Syndra couldn't help but notice her nipples were tightening every second his rough hands were upon her. Zed glided his hand to the rim of Syndra's thong panties and traced the lace with his finger as he walked in front of her. "Let's play a little game." His words were like ice pouring over her exposed body. She knew any game he had in mind would likely be the death of her or her pride. "If you can manage to stay on your feet for the next two minutes I'll let you keep this pretty little bra of yours a short while longer. Fall and not only will I take your bra but you will be placed in a strict hogtie with a crotch rope. Excited already I'm sure" Zed teased as he walked his hand from the waistband of her panties to the clasp of her bra. Syndra knew her shameful arousal was now fully acknowledged by this monster of a man. Zed started the game by pinching her erect nipples through her bra. "MMMMPPHHH!" Syndra moaned at the sudden jolt of sweet pain he sent her.

Her head hung in shame as she was powerless to put an end to this embarrassing nightmare. All she could do was play his humiliating games in hopes of keeping what little modesty she had left for the time being. When Syndra finally came out of her thoughts she was surprised to see Zed was no longer before her. Instead two shadows were in his place relentlessly pinching her nipples. The shadows began to kneel, forcing Syndra into a bent position with her sultry ass high in the air. She could feel Zed's rough hands on her ankles through her boots. He slowly caressed her long legs as he made his way to her flawless rear. He roughly groped her as he pleased before he removed his right hand and lifted it high in the air. Syndra's eyes went wide when Zed swiftly spanked her. "Mmmmphhh" More and more spanks were planted on her barely covered cheeks before Zed decided to add a little pleasure to Syndra's spanking. As distraught as she was Syndra was at least thankful that the two shadows in front of her were actually helping maintain her balance.

Zed's hands rubbed and massaged her panty-clad ass. To her dismay Syndra found herself pressing her bottom harder into her captive's hands in an attempt to help alleviate some of the sting. Her eyes narrowed in anger when she noticed the two shadows gripping her nipples were starring down her bra as she wiggled her butt in Zed's hands. Syndra's face was red with embarrassment but she couldn't help herself from taking full advantage of this small break. Little did she know this all was a trap to get her off her guard. Zed quickly lifted his hand and brought it down sharply against Syndra's sore flesh. Just as his hand made contact with her bottom he ordered his shadows to move.

Syndra yelped loudly as she hopped forward in an attempt to regain her balance. Her curvaceous assets jiggled furiously as she hopped forward yet again. These attempts proved futile as she fell forward onto the cold ground. Zed laughed deeply as he started to walk towards his soon to be topless prey. Syndra tried to crawl away on her stomach but was quickly brought to a halt by Zed's boot on her back. He rolled her over with his foot and leaned down to within inches of Syndra's exhausted form. Syndra brought her knees up to try and stand however Zed quickly placed is blade against her cleavage. With another deep chuckle Zed had maneuvered his dual wrist blades around Syndra's bra clasp and lifted.

He was surprised to see Syndra manage to scramble to her feet utilizing the lifting motion he had applied to her bra. However this merely prolonged the inevitable as Zed simply continued to lift. Syndra shifted to her tiptoes as she started to plead through her gag. "Pwease pwease I'll do amyfing". Her pathetic cries were music to Zed's ears. He lifted as high as the bra could handle before halting for a brief moment to observe the anger and humiliation in Syndra's eyes. Syndra bit down hard on her skirt as she realized there was nothing she could do to discourage this fiend.

*Slice* Zed stepped aside as Syndra fell forward, her bra cups flying open to each side of her. She hit the ground hard with her ample chest squished against the cold hard ground. Zed grabbed Syndra's bound ankles and brought them to her wrists, tying them tightly together. Zed planted his foot upon Syndra's bright red face…

"So, shall we play another game?"

Thank you very much for reading. Any input is greatly appreciated as well as ideas for part two! What games will Zed play with our bound beauty or will Syndra turn the tables on the Order of Shadows?


	2. Round Two

Round Two

Hogtied and pressed against the cold dirt Syndra attempted to inventory her situation as best she could. *This is bad. This hogtie is inescapably tight and even if I should manage to get loose the fiend is currently right on top of me with his foot on my face. To make matters worse I am quickly running out of clothing due to Zed's twisted little games. With only my boots, gloves, and panties I can't imagine what the stakes of this next round will be. Oh wait! I still have my skirt too. It's just currently shoved in my mouth and held in place by the cleave gag his monstrous shadows equipped me with.* Syndra's assessment was cut short when Zed finally decided to remove his foot from his curvaceous captive's face. "What do you say we get a better look at you?" Zed taunted as he stuck his foot under Syndra's shoulder and rolled her onto her side. Tiny specs of dirt clung to her well-endowed chest as the modesty of the forest floor was stripped from her. Zed and his order took a moment to admire their handiwork. With so many eyes upon her Syndra couldn't help but renew her struggles with increased vigor. This futile effort was met with an outburst of laughter and sharp taunting whistles causing Syndra's face to turn bright pink with humiliation.

"Look at you. How are we going to continue our show with you so filthy?" Zed proclaimed as he grabbed the bindings holding Syndra's wrists and ankles. He lifted her slightly off the ground and started carrying her to a nearby shallow stream. Syndra pressed her panty-clad bottom into her bound ankles and the back of Zed's rough hand in an attempt to alleviate some of the tension created on her back from the brutal carrying technique. Syndra's breasts jiggled back and forth with every step Zed took. She could hear the trickling water whispering disaster in her ears. With the weather already being so chilly the thought of being more than half naked and drenched was a prospect Syndra didn't see herself surviving. When they arrived at the stream Zed placed Syndra down roughly on her stomach by the water's edge facing the frigid torture.

"Time for round two my darling." Syndra squirmed and pulled hard against her bonds at the mention of another round. Becoming increasingly desperate Syndra decided it was time to attempt to appeal to her captor's deviant side. "Unfie me em we nnn hvve smme real fum." (untie me and we can have some real fun) Syndra managed to squeak through her gag. Syndra couldn't believe how embarrassed her own words made her. Zed kneeled down next to his bound beauty, placing his hand on the small of her back. He saw her tan cheeks still painted pink from the spanking he had given her moments ago. His hand trailed down S yndra's body and came to rest on her thong panties. Syndra couldn't help be release a small moan as Zed massaged her sore rear. Syndra became somewhat apprehensive when she felt Zed tug her panties up, ensuring that they were snug and wedged tightly between her cheeks. "I like your panties. Don't make me remove them just yet due to these pathetic attempts to trick me." Syndra's eyes closed tightly upon hearing Zed's harsh words. With her panties hugging her bottom so tightly Syndra couldn't help but become aroused by every soft caressing touch he gave her.

"The rules are simple. Answer these three questions correctly and I will cut you loose and let you wash yourself. However, answer one question incorrectly or not to my liking and you will be blindfolded before I toss you into the stream." His hand remained planted on her rear as he coolly stated the rules. Syndra's eyes snapped open when her captor decided to end the pleasurable attention he was giving her rear with a sharp pinch. Syndra found her fingers curling around her high heels as she awaited the first question. "Do you regret ever imagining that the Shadow's Wrath would want or need an ally?" Syndra violently nodded her head up and down knowing that this is the answer Zed wanted. With the correct answer being given Zed continued onward. "Have you ever felt more pathetic than you do right now?" Though admitting she felt like his helpless plaything was embarrassing Syndra relished the thought of escaping these confinements. Shaking her head from side to side Syndra knew she was just one small answer away from realizing that fantasy.

"Last question. Do you really think I will let you leave this place alive?"

Syndra's heart sank. She knew now that there was no hope of ever living to seek vengeance upon this fiend. She was furious at his constant games of false hope when he knew damn well he would never let her leave. Syndra refused to answer. Instead she furiously screamed obscenities into her gag while trying to shoo away his hand that was still resting on the lace of her panties. Taking this for her answer Zed's hand left her luscious butt as he fetched something from his pouch. Syndra had no more interest in trying to reason with this monster. Her thrashing caused Zed to laugh with delight. He brought a black cloth to Syndra's eyes and tied it snuggly behind her head. While patting her panty-clad ass Zed whispered "I have no need of your life. Your humiliation is all I require. Now time to get you washed up. What little lingerie you have left won't remove themselves.". Syndra didn't believe a word that poured from his vile mouth and her continued struggling made him well aware of that fact.

Zed lifted Syndra inches off the ground before he started swinging her back and forth. This action made only all the more disorienting due to her newly applied blindfold, Syndra could do nothing but await the icy cold water bellow. When Zed released her she hit the soft grassy bottom of the shallow stream with a splash, instantly soaking her panties, bindings, and blindfold. Her long hair clung to her drenched body as she struggled to get her gagged lips above the water. Her hair was gripped and pulled hard behind her as Zed hovered over her vulnerable form. Zed's other hand began to wash Syndra's incredible breasts. He squeezed each fleshy mound tightly, circling her fully erect nipples with his thumb. Syndra coughed through her gag, stricken by the violent advantaged her captor was taking of her predicament. Shaking in an attempt to escape the rough hands upon her was all the incentive Syndra needed to give Zed before he started to relentlessly pinch his captive's nipples. "MMMPPHHH! PWEASE NO MOOR" Syndra roared through her soaked gag as Zed continued to play with her chest. Her pleading turned to soft whimpers as she could do nothing but let him continue. Having his fill of his captive's breasts Zed hand maneuvered slowly down to Syndra's abdomen, but didn't stop there. He teasingly walked his hand to her navel before playing with her belly button.

Syndra could only continue her futile struggles as he continued his hand's path down to the rim of her soaked lace panties. Much to Syndra's surprise he did not move his hand inside her skimpy garment. Instead Zed patted her womanhood through the drenched lingerie. Flush with embarrassment Syndra couldn't help but moan into her gag as he continued to play with his bound toy. "I've told you I like your panties haven't I?" He said with a grin. With her blindfold so thoroughly stripping her of her vision Syndra could only imagine the number of eyes that were upon her. Releasing her soaked hair Zed snaked his free arm around her throat. With Syndra's head locked in place he whispered softly to her…

"Ready for round three?"

Any ideas for round three would be greatly appreciated! Reviews are always inspiring if you have a moment. Thanks everyone!


	3. Round Three

Round Three

Syndra turned and twisted in her captor's icy grasp. The blindfold resting snuggly over her eyes turned every second into a torturous waiting game with Syndra constantly attempting to anticipate this monster's next move. She felt Zed's hand slowly leave her collarbone to glide along her tanned skin. He ran his hand between her exposed breasts down to her abdomen where it came to rest. He could feel his captive breathing heavily beneath his touch as he let his plaything's mind ponder his intentions. Syndra was shocked and embarrassed by the squeal she made into her gag when Zed crudely picked her up and placed her over his shoulder. Zed took abundant time to admire Syndra's soaked panty-clad bottom as he carried her away from the cold creek. Syndra moaned into her gag as Zed maneuvered his free hand along her rear, smoothing out any creases in the lace garment that occurred during her little "bath". His warm touch was something her cold body simply wouldn't let her turn away no matter how humiliating the circumstances.

Once out of the water Zed carefully placed Syndra facedown on a patch of grass. He then cut the hogtie loose causing Syndra to lay flat on the ground with her limbs still bound tightly. With the hogtie removed Syndra became well aware that her high-heeled boots were no longer assisting her attempt to hide just how tightly her thong panties were hugging her. Zed's hands once again found their way to Syndra's thighs where they began to gently rub warmth back into her chilly form. Zed then moved his hands from the edge of her thigh high boots to one of his favorite parts of his lovely captive, her curvaceous ass. There his hands began massaging her cheeks, a groping that Syndra was actually appreciative for as it not only restored heat to her bottom but to her flushed face as well. Syndra couldn't help but find the humor in the fact that moments ago she was praying for anything to take away the stinging heat in her rear left by Zed's devious spa….He's not going to spank me again is he?!

She tried to push such thoughts to the back of her mind and focus on the warm caressing attention she was receiving from this puzzling man. Syndra knew she was dealing with a cruel individual, but if he was so depraved then why would he give her any pleasure or assistance at all? Syndra was pulled away from her thoughts when she felt Zed begin to unfasten the buckles around her legs. "The next round will be incredibly important if you wish to keep what little modesty you have left." Zed proclaimed as he continued unbuckling her leg bindings. "I am going to remove the rest of your bindings and give you a few moments to warm yourself up before we begin." He then removed the strip of cloth between her lips allowing Syndra to spit out the remains of her tattered skirt. She wasn't sure if it was humiliation, fear, or the prospect of him stopping untying her that kept her quiet. "Your blindfold is to remain in place during this short reprieve. Are we clear?"

"Yes" Syndra weakly replied to her captor's order. "Yes…what?" Zed shortly added after she had given her answer. Syndra bit her lip in anger at the mere thought of giving this monster an endearing title. So much for needing to warm up, her whole body felt hot as the seconds of silent anticipation rolled by. She hated herself but she wasn't going to let something so petty hinder her chances of escape. "Yes Master" she replied through gritted teeth. Zed couldn't help but laugh loudly at her reply. His outburst caused an uproar of laughter and catcalls among what Syndra could only imagine were dozens of the Order's members. "I intended for you to say Yes we are clear…but you really ran with it. I must admit I rather like your flattering view of me. In fact you are to call me Master from this point forward. Are we clear?" Zed commanded coolly. Syndra was utterly humiliated at herself. Not only did she embarrass herself needlessly but now she also had given this bastard a view of her current state of mind. Syndra's eyes shut tightly behind her blindfold as she stammered out "Yes…Master, we are clear".

Zed then helped his captive to her feet. He kept one hand on her shoulder assisting Syndra with the tricky task of maintaining her balance in her high-heeled boots on the uneven forest floor. With his other hand Zed cut away the strips of Syndra's skirt that were binding her wrists and elbows. Syndra quickly rubbed her sore elbows before placing her arms at her side to await Zed's next order. "You will be given two minutes of privacy before our next round to rest and warm up. Use it wisely." Zed stated as he turned and took a few steps away from Syndra. She took the opportunity to brush her hands along her gloved arms and long booted legs in an attempt to restore some warmth. She felt the cups of her sliced and soaked bra dangling at her sides, giving her an idea to restore some of her modesty. With Zed's back turned she saw no harm in peeking out from under her blindfold in order to find a short twig. When she found one she was happy with, Syndra grabbed the clasp of her bra and the sliced fabric from the other side. She pinched the fabric between the clasp and stuck the twig through. She was pleased to see that the extra pressure her ample breasts were placing on the shortened bra was actually keeping the twig in place. With her small victory secured she replaced her blindfold over her eyes with Zed none the wiser.

Syndra then moved her attention down to the object of Zed's recent affection, her lace panties. She had become rather concerned with how tightly they were riding up and hugging her bottom. She took her index fingers and curled them under the lace on her cheeks. Guiding her fingers downward along the pattern she readjusted the skimpy garment to its intended fit. Feeling better about her current clothing situation, even if it was just her lingerie, Syndra decided to use the rest of the time rubbing her body to create all heat she could. Before she knew it her break was over. "Make your way to me my slave. Oh and please do so with as much sex appeal as possible. We are trying to put on a show after all." Zed taunted from afar. Syndra once again felt the bubbling humiliation as the Order of Shadows let forth sharp whistles and "encouraging" words. "Yes Master" Syndra replied as she slowly started heading in the general direction Zed called from.

Zed smirked behind his mask when Syndra entered his view. He was impressed with her efforts to compose herself, no matter how futile they were. "No no no. I said do it sexy." Zed teased. Syndra froze. She assumed walking with high heels on in nothing but her underwear classified as sexy enough however she was obviously mistaken. Despite being incredibly uncomfortable in this situation Syndra couldn't help but blush at all the attention she was receiving from Zed and his subordinates. She had been ordered to put on a show for her master and for now that is exactly what she was willing to do. Syndra began swaying her hips seductively with each step she took. She even went as far as hugging her arms beneath her chest causing her already tight bra to push her breasts out even further. Syndra was still thoroughly embarrassed but found things a little easier when she simply viewed it as a command she was given. She continued onward until she reached the point where the call had come from. When she arrived Zed grabbed her by the shoulders and positioned her beneath a tree limb. "Reach upwards and grab the limb of the tree with both hands." Zed ordered as he admired the handiwork Syndra put into fixing her bra. She stretched her arms upwards barely touching the sides of the tree limb with her fingertips. Syndra then got on the tip-toes of her boots so that they could curl her fingers around the top of the limb. Zed's eyes took in every moment as Syndra's curvaceous body stretched out before him. "The rules are simple. Hang onto the tree for five minutes and you will be free to leave. However if you are to lose your grip before five minutes pass things will become much more strict for you. Are we clear?"

"Yes Master." Syndra replied swiftly. She was certain her newfound hope of escape combined with her increasing comfort in these demeaning situations would deliver her victory in the upcoming round. With that the game began.

Zed started by placing his finger at the top of Syndra's lace panties. Her breathing increased in anticipation of her captor's next move, causing her chest to noticeably rise and fall with each breath. Zed dragged his finger slowly up her soft skin until he reached her naval. The soft touch in such a ticklish area caused Syndra to bite her lower lip in fear of otherwise breaking out in laughter. Zed dipped the tip of his finger inside Syndra's bellybutton and wiggled in back and forth. Syndra struggled and swung her hips away from his touch as much as her stretched position would allow her. Syndra couldn't help but giggle madly as Zed started using all of his fingers to dance around her stomach. He continued to walk his fingers up and down her exposed stomach stopping occasionally to wiggle his fingertips against her skin. Syndra was now breathing sharply between outbursts of laughter in an attempt to catch her breath. Zed was growing increasingly more pleased with just how easy he could manipulate his plaything beneath his fingers. Ever touch caused her chests to bounce wildly as she tried to squirm away from his prying fingers.

Zed then moved his hands along Syndra's body until each one rested on her hips. He slowly dragged his finger along the curves of her gorgeous body until he cam to her underarms. There he wiggled and danced his fingers along her tender skin. Syndra burst into hysterical laughter as she bounced upward in an attempt to escape this torment. Zed refused to slow his assault even though Syndra was running dangerously short of breath. Her breathing was almost ceasing altogether, replaced instead with silent squeals of inward laughter. Zed took his left hand and maneuvered it behind Syndra's back. He ran a single finger from the top of her lace panties to the small of the back, onward to the fabric of her bra, between her shoulder blades, and ended at the back of her neck. In reaction an exhausted Syndra unknowingly took her hands to stop the tingle running up her back. As a result she toppled forward into Zed's chest giggling the entire way. Zed's arm was still wrapped around Syndra's back, pressing her weak voluptuous form tightly against his body. When she finally realized what occurred Syndra raised her hand to in an attempt to remove her blindfold. Zed swiftly grabbed her hand and without waiting for Syndra to regain strength enough to stand Zed issued his next order. "Turn around and give me your gloves."

"Please Master. There must be an agreement we can come to. I held on for as long as I could." Syndra begged as she guided Zed's hand down her back and rested it on her lace thong panties which she knew Zed was fond of. Zed found himself squeezing his captive's luscious cheeks instead of immediately reprimanding her. His other hand now released her arm to join in on the groping of her panty-clad ass. His hands began to move to the rim of her panties and grabbed them on each side. Syndra's eyes went wide behind her blindfold as he once again pulled them up snuggly between her cheeks. Zed then pushed Syndra against the tree and brought his hands up to her tight lace bra. Her chest rose and fell in anticipation of her master's answer. Tracing the pattern of the skimpy garment he whispered "I am having trouble deciding how best to punish you my little plaything." He extended his wrist blade and held it against her stomach.

"Can you think of anything exciting?"

Thank you to everyone who reads and reviews. PMing me or leaving any ideas for another round in a review would be greatly appreciated. Your feedback is always welcomed!


End file.
